


Getting Closer And Closer

by afteriwake



Series: A Little Holmes [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Parentlock, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mural in the girls room is finished, and now Sherlock and Molly can go buy furniture for the room the girls will be sharing…or so Molly thinks before Sherlock tells her their friends helped out and bought it already, just in case the mural wasn’t done in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Closer And Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this sitting half-finished on my computer for _ages_ and then all of a sudden today I got the inspiration to finish it tonight. It's technically part 22 (I'll be writing one more that slips in between stuff that's already been posted, the baby shower) and then I'll go back to posting new stuff in order. But I figured I had it halfway written I might as well finish it as opposed to trash it.

“It's all finished.”

Molly was sitting in the sitting room while Sherlock was in the kitchen getting food ready for Abigail when her friend who was doing the mural for the girls’ room came out, dabs and dots of paint all over his clothing. “Really? It's all done?” she asked.

He nodded. “It's just got to dry, but you can start moving the furniture in later today. Do you want to go take a look?”

“I'd love to,” Molly said with a smile. She got up off the sofa with some difficulty, and then faced the kitchen. “Sherlock? He's done.”

Sherlock paused in the dishes he was doing and moved over towards the two of them. “You're finished?” he asked, wiping his hands on the towel he had carried over.

“Like I told Molly, it still has to dry, but it's all done. You two can go take a look now.”

“Should we bring Abigail in?” Molly asked.

“I probably wouldn't, in case she touches the walls,” Sherlock said. “You can go look now and I'll go in later.”

“All right,” Molly said with a nod. She turned back towards her friend, and he led the way towards the room. “I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous. I know you do good work, but you didn't want us going in at all and we haven't.”

Her friend chuckled. “I made a few tiny changes. Nothing I didn't think you'd approve of, but there were a few things I hadn't counted on. But I think it turned out really well. It's probably some of my best work yet.”

“Now I'm even more excited to see it.” They made their way up the stairs, and they stopped outside the door. Molly's friend gave her a wide grin, and then opened the door. Molly went in, her eyes wide as she looked around. The mural covered all four walls and the ceiling in the room and looked as though it had no actual beginning or end. The forest looked quite realistic, and the castle looked very grand. There were unicorns and fairies and other creatures like that and even two princesses. “Oh, this is absolutely lovely,” she said, covering her mouth with her hands. “Definitely worth the extra time it took.”

“And I do apologize about that. I know you're due in a matter of weeks now, and you're having to get it all set up on such short notice. So I'm cutting my fee in half, just because it's my own bloody fault.”

“No, I can't possibly pay you any less. This is all so exquisite.”

“I'm sure Sherlock won't have a problem with it,” her friend said with a chuckle.

“Well, I'm paying for it, not him,” she said. “I'll write you a cheque when we get back downstairs.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Absolutely positive,” she said with an emphatic nod. They made their way back downstairs and she went to her handbag and got out her chequebook, writing him one and then tearing it off and handing it to him. “There you go. That should cover it.”

“That more than covers it,” her friend said. He folded the cheque in half and put it in the pocket of his coveralls. “If you need anything else done, let me know.”

“I will,” Molly said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, being careful not to get paint on her clothing. He gave her a grin and Abigail a wave and then made his way to the front door. She turned to Sherlock. “It’s absolutely stunning, Sherlock. Abigail and Rebecca are going to love it.”

“As soon as I get Abigail’s food ready I’ll go up and take a look,” he said with a grin. “But I’m glad it’s got your approval.”

Molly went over to the kitchen table and sat down near Abigail. “You are going to feel just like a princess in your very own enchanted forest,” she said, and Abigail smiled. “I should get you a tiara. Eventually Halloween will roll around and we’ll have to take you out trick or treating, and I think you should be a princess.”

“Pirate,” Sherlock piped up from the kitchen and Abigail giggled and clapped her hands.

“Pirate princess it is, then,” Molly said with a laugh of her own. Sherlock came over with Abigail’s food then. “I’ll feed her so you can go look at the room.”

“Thank you,” Sherlock said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. He set the food down in front of Molly for her to feed to Abigail while he headed upstairs. Molly began the process and about ten minutes later he came back down. “We’ll probably want to get them lighter coloured wooden furniture since it’s a bit dark at the bottom of the forest scene. Maybe an oak.”

“That will be lovely,” she said with a smile. “Are we getting Abigail a toddler bed now?”

Sherlock nodded. “She needs it. She keeps growing. But that and a crib should fit in there fine. It’s certainly large enough to hold two twin size beds as they get older.”

“Where do we want to go?” she asked. Sherlock got a rather sheepish look on his face and she gave him a long look. “You already got the furniture, didn’t you?”

“ _I_ didn’t,” he said, holding his hands up defensively. “But John and Mary and the others thought it was taking too long for the mural to be finished and so they went ahead and bought it. It’s been in the spare room at John’s flat for a week now. I gave my input and I’m sure it’s something you’ll like.”

Molly shook her head, a frown on her face. “That wasn’t the way it was supposed to go,” she said with a sigh. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and then opened his gallery, flipping through it. Finally he pulled up some pictures and showed them to her. She looked through them and found she couldn’t be angry because really, the furniture was lovely. The toddler bed and the crib weren’t exact matches but they were close, and they were very nice. She handed him back his phone. “You’re lucky I like it.”

“Trust me, I’m very glad,” he said with a grin. “So, I suppose we could at least go get the accessories we need.”

“Baby shower,” Molly reminded him. “We should be getting things for that in a few days.”

“Well, perhaps we could go out and get some more clothing,” he said thoughtfully. “And some more things for Abigail, so she doesn’t feel left out.”

“I think that sounds like a very good idea,” she said with a warm smile. “But after we finish feeding Abigail and get her cleaned up and properly dressed.”

“Yes, after,” he said, moving next to her and pressing a kiss in her hair. She reached over for his hand and squeezed it, and then she looked up at him to see he was smiling down at her. Her smile got wider before she turned her attention back to Abigail. It looked as though things regarding the room and the furnishings would work out after all, and for that she was glad.


End file.
